Drabbles
by Sayia
Summary: Random Drabbles about the Naruto Characters.
1. SasuSaku

The Challange: Turn on your MP3 player and put it on random. Write a drabble about a pairing, but you only have till the song it over. GOOD LUCK!

**SasuSaku**

**Riot - Three Days Grace**

Sakura Haruno flipped and landed lightly on her feet as the katana whistled through the air by her face.

His dark eyes took her in. Her form, her face, her fists. Everything.

She had come to take him home. She had waited cried and bleed for years waiting for her chance.

Sasuke nearly didn't dodge in time, as her chakra laden fist flew by his head.

He had once called her weak.

Sasuke Uchiha would never make that mistake again.

**Go All the Way (Into the Twilight) - Perry Farrell**

His eyes took her in as she walked into the bar. Black, pink and green. How could a woman look so sexy? She sashayed across the rows never even looking his way. Sasuke frowned, he was Sasuke Uchiha damn it! She should be on her knees in front of him. Begging for even one dance.

Sakura yelped when she found a hand on her waist pulling her towards the dance floor.

"Your dancing with me." Sasuke's voice was husky and dangerous.

Sakura smiled up at him. Her face smug. "Took you long enough."

**I Caught Myself - Paramore**

"What are you doing?!" Sakura whispered in horror as Sasuke drug her through the battle field, the fight between the Konoha shinobi and Orochimaru's men had been going on all day. He had her scooped up in his arms, his hand stopping the flow of blood that slipped out of the hole in her stomach.

He ignored her. His heart racing, why didn't she heal her-self? She could, he had been watching her all day. Healing her team mates as well as every shinobi she encountered.

He sat her down next to a tree, well away from the fighting. "Heal your-self." He commanded, turning around and starting to walk away; Her blood on his hands.

Sakura watched him go, her heart in her eyes. He had moved her to give her time to save herself.

He cared.

**Thanks for the Memories - Fall Out Boy**

"Get off me Sasuke1"

Sasuke growled as the pink kunoichi's fist slammed into his gut. He continued to undress her just as he had been doing before.

"Sasuke!" Her sheik sounded in his ears as he grabbed a breast. She would submit to him or get over it. She was his, no one else's. And he would have her.

Sakura grit her teeth to keep a moan in her throat.

Sasuke grinned as he read the desire in her eyes. It was only a matter of time.

**Iris - Goo Goo Dolls**

"Why?" Her tears over flowed in waves as his arms wrapped around her. "Why?" She sobbed, fisting her hands in his shirt.

"I have too. Unless Itachi's dead your not safe."

"Let him come." Sakura's voice was fierce even through tears. "I can handle myself." Her voice broke. "He'll kill you Sasuke." Her heart was breaking and he could tell. But he HAD to do this. For her, for him… For their unborn child.

Uchiha Itachi had to die. And tonight would be the night.

"Be safe. I'll be back before dawn." Sakura hung on to him.

"Take me with you. I can fight."

Sasuke smiled, "Not this time." And he caught her before she hit the ground, for the second time in his life.

**Addicted [Explicit] - Saving Able**

Sasuke walked through Konoha a man on fire. She wouldn't get out of his mind!

Her eyes, her hair, all that creamy white skin. He wanted her, and he couldn't stop thinking about it1

It was all her fault. She just had to wear that dress. The red one with the slit up to her thigh. And then she just HAD to bend over to pick up a flower. A FLOWER for hokages sake!

He punched a tree.

Was she trying to drive him insane?

**Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne**

"Stay with me!" Her voice, thick and desperate, broke through the cloud in his mind.

He tried to talk, but nothing came out. Blood was running out of his mouth and the coppery taste nearly engulfed him.

But her angel's voice kept bringing him back.

Her hands, covered in blood; his blood worked frantically. The whole in his chest just kept bleeding. "NO!" She growled, "Sasuke Uchiha, don't you die on me damn it!"

Her hands glowed with green healing chakra. If he died, she would die trying to bring him back. Nothing was going to tear Sasuke from her, and that included death.

Sakura yelled with triumph as the bleeding slowed.

**All American Girl - Carrie Underwood**

Sasuke paced the hospital waiting room. Why was it taking so long?! Surely child birth couldn't be that long. His head snapped up as the Dobe burst through the door.

"Is the little bastard born yet?1 How's Sakura-Chan?!"

Sasuke glared at him. "Still in there." He spoke back, and continued his pacing.

Both men turned around as a nurse walked up with a little bundle.

Sasuke's eyes widened, his son, his heir. The little being that was half him and half Sakura.

The nurse smiled and held it out to him.

"Her name is Saki."

**What's Left Of Me - Nick Lachey **

She back stepped in shock, her eyes wide, her face frozen. "What?" The word was whispered, but she knew he would hear it. He always did.

Sasuke looked her straight in the eye, his face pale. "I said I lied." He paused letting them set in . "All those years ago, I lied. And I've been lying to myself ever since."

Sakura took in a gasping breath. Her heart was beating painfully.

"You…lied?" She didn't want to get her hopes up to be crushed again.

Sasuke took her face in his hands.

"I love you."

**Love Song - Sara Bareilles**

"No," Sakura crossed her arms and threw her head back. "I'm not going."

Sasuke Uchiha, her fiancée, froze and looked at her. "What?" His deep voice was puzzled.

"I'm tired and I want to stay here and watch a movie." Her eyes dared him to start the fight.

"Sakura." Sasuke moved in on her. "This is a one night show."

"Your point?" Sakura tossed her hair. "I've had a rough day at the hospital, say here with me or go by yourself!"

Sasuke glared at her. "Fine."

"Fine." Sakura turned her back on him and walked out of the room.

"Fine!" Sasuke Uchiha threw his stuff down. Damn stubborn woman! Now he would have to give the tickets to Naruto.


	2. KakaSaku

KaSaku Drabbles

**Bodies - System of a Down**

Kakashi Hatake, the Copy-nin, watched in avid fascination as his 18 year old student turned teammate finished off her opponent.

Her arms were covered in blood, her chest heaved as she swung the giant axe that she had fund at her feet. Her attacker went down, his head bouncing on the ground.

As she turned around Kakashi struck by her grass green eyes; her short sexy hair.

"Nice job." He smiled at her to be rewarded with a grin. Even sweaty and covered in blood, by god she was a sight.

**Hands Down- Dashboard Confessions**

Kakashi looked down at the woman sleeping in his arms and marveled.

She was perfect. From her small nose, all the way to her toes. She was perfect, proud and all his.

He felt like the biggest winner in all of Konohagakure. Hell, her felt like the biggest winner in the whole Fire Country. He watched her shift and sigh in her sleep. She was beautiful, smart and all his.

Sakura Haruno.

**Be my Escape - Reliant K**

Kakashi surveyed the camp around him. Even gagged and tied up it seemed that the enemy-nin who had him looked afraid of him.

His head snapped up as a flash of pink crashed through the greenery around him. Nin went flying everywhere, as trenches opened and trees collapsed.

Kakashi looked up as she stepped in front of him, her eyes sharp. "Did you get caught just so I could rescue you Kakashi?" Her voice was like warm honey.

His visible eye curved upward. "You caught me."

**Move Along - All American Rejects**

The music was caught up in a loud up-beat song when he walked up to her. His one visible dark eye serious, his body tense. She had been broken, but that had been years ago.

It was time she moved on.

"Dance with me Sakura."

She looked at him surprised. Her old teacher asking her to dance? Surely he was joking. Sakura bit her lip and looked around, surly one wouldn't hurt.

She took his hand without hesitation this time.

And they moved along.

**Why Can't I - Liz Phair**

My mouth fell open with an audible click. "What?"

Kakashi, my old sensei, cleared his throat. "I said do you want to get some ice-cream Sakura."

My mind scrambled as I forced an answer from my mouth. "I'd love to."

My mind went dizzy as he took my hand and started leading me down the streets of Konoha at a lazy pace. Where the hell had this came from? I'm a battle hardened kunoichi damn it! And here I feel like a 12 year old girl. I shook my head, Kakashi Hyate was a miracle man.

**Face Down - Red-Jump Suit Apparatus**

He watched as she tried to hide the bruises everyday, the old and the new seemed to overlap at times.

He watched as she begged his way back into her bed.

He watched as all hope left her world.

He watched as she denied all observations and accusations.

He watched and waited…

He watched as she gathered her courage.

He watched, and she saw.

She saw what he meant to her.

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day**

He was a lone wolf; what did he Kakashi Hatake need a woman for?

He had lived on his own for years, he had fought on his own for years.

And then she had come along. His bright ray of hope.

His flower.

His Sakura.

And now someone wanted to take her away from him. Kakashi clinched his fists. This he could not allow.

**Comatose - Skillet**

"NO!" His yell echoed across the field as her body landed at his feet. "No." The second word came out of his mouth as a whimper.

His hands trembled as he picked up her petite, still bleeding body.

"_Sakura_!"

She smiled up at him, as a small stream of blood ran from the corner of her perfect mouth. "I'm glad your safe." Her hand reached up and traced his jaw, his chin, his lips.

"I love you…" Her voice trailed off as her body grew slack, her hand fell to her side limply.

"_SAKURA!" _The fierce lamentation echoed across the forest.

**I Should Be Sleeping - Emerson Drive**

How can she still be in there?!

The Copy-nin leaned against his door frame and knocked his head against the hard, grainy, wood.

_It was only a glimpse! _His mind roared. He hadn't even meant to get it. So what if Sakura had fallen asleep in a towel and had opened the door half asleep and naked? Who was he to judge?

Kakashi cursed his perverted mind.

He had only wanted to borrow a cup of flour. Now he wanted more than that!

"_Damn it!" _

**Lonely Any More - Rob Thomas**

"Just one mare kiss Sakura." His usually monotonous voice was husky, dark as he cornered her in a dark alley way on her way to work. His right hand caught her jaw. His visible eye seared into her; his mask less face tempted her.

"One." Her voice broke at that one word. His lips were on hers in seconds; fast, hungry, merciless. They descended on her with a need that startled her.

_Oh that mouth_, Sakura moaned into the kiss, causing his hands to roam more.

Kakashi Hatake was a beast.


	3. ShikaTema

Author's Note: Oh I love this couple! I have to believe that this is one of my favorite couplings in Naruto, SasuSaku and GaaSaku not included. Anyways, Enjoy! ^^

**ShikaTema**

**We Will Rock You - Queen**

Shikamaru Nara groaned as he looked up to the clouds. Why the hell had he let Asuma talk him into entering the Chunin Exams?

"Troublesome." With that sigh he got to his feet lazily. His eyes glanced across the field and landed on his opponent. Shikamaru groaned again. A girl, wonderful.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Her pretty face was drawn back into a sneer, her eyes were wild. Her hands tightened on the giant iron fan in her grasp.

'_I just might' _Shikamaru thought giving her a look over. He shook his head. I would be too troublesome anyway.

**The Saga Begins - Weird Al Yankovic**

"What are you watching?"

Shikamaru looked up from the computer screen in front of him, as his wife walked up. Temari looked down at her husband curiously. Since when did he get on the internet?

"Choji sent me the link," Shika reached out and caught her around the waist, pulling her into his lap in front of the computer. "It's some sort of Star Wars shit."

Temari watched quietly, her eyebrows raised as the video started.

For the next five minutes the couple watched as men in dresses and weird haircuts sang about the boy who would end up killing them all.

The end drew to an end and Temari started laughing, she couldn't help it. It was just **so **stupid! Her laughter rang around the room and soon her husband started chuckling along.

**Super Girl - Saving Jane**

Temari of the Sand smirked as he looked up at her, her dark blue eyes smug. She had just saved his life. And she was never going to let him forget it!

He was a little taller, a bit leaner then the last time she had seen him. But the pineapple shaped hair and the lazy dark eyes were the same.

Temari leaped off the tree branch she was on and landed between him and the red haired girl he had been loosing to, her fan at the ready.

"What? You couldn't handle her on your own?" Her voice was taunting.

"I was handling it." Came his reply.

"Oh yeah. I could see that." Temari lifted her fan and with a swing brought it down. The wind it created was glorious. "I'll take over from here."

"Whatever."

**Shake It - Metro Station**

The lights were bright as she stepped out onto the dance floor, the music hypnotic. Just standing there she felt her hips start moving. Temari let out a smug smile as she leapt into a group of dancers. _This _was what she loved to do above all else, except for ninjutsu of course.

She watched as the bodies moved in almost timed syncronation. She needed a partner, and she needed one now.

Temari smirked as she spotted a particular body being pushed onto the floor. Without even thinking she sprinted forward and grabbed one of his hands.

"Your coming with me."

He grew pale as his head turned around. "But Ino-"

Temari smiled. "She snoozes she loses."

**Rebirthing - Skillet**

The fan came down with a loud whoosh. Tree's and leaves were ripped from their original resting place in her rage.

His body was spread out beneath her, his blood soaked her feet, her hands.

Their enemies trembled as an ear spitting below came from the woman. Her heart broken, she was the one thing they didn't want to mess with.

She was now a woman with nothing to lose.

With another fearsome, heartbreaking lamentation she swung the fan again as the agonizing screams of her victims filled her deaf ears.

**Last Resort- Papa Roach**

Her leg kicked out and a gratifying crunch followed as blood flew. Shifting her position she flipped backwards, placing her back against his.

"I've lived through worse!" She grunted guarding his back as he used a shadow jutsu to dispatch some of the Grass Ninja. Temari smirked as a huge grass nin lunged at her.

He was dead before he knew what had hit him.

"Well that's good for you," Shikamaru replied his eyes glued on the sparse ninja still surrounding them. They made a good team, that was for sure.

**The Best Days of Your Life- Kelly Pickler**

Her heels made a nice tapping sound as she walked the streets of Konoha. Her revealing little black dress had some how given her the courage to go out tonight.

She had decided that she looked way to good, she HAD to go out tonight.

Entering the bar, she smirked slightly when she was Shikamaru and his blond whore. Good, it was about time he saw what he had thrown away.

"A Margarita please." Temari smiled to herself. She usually didn't drink, but tonight she just didn't give a fuck. Taking a sip, she felt his eyes on her before she saw him.

"You look great." The blond looked up as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, I do." She said looking at him like she looked at everyone else. He didn't hold her heart anymore, he had thrown it away.

"I've been thinking about us…" His voice had grown quieter. "Can I buy you another drink?"

Temari smiled at him. "No, you can't."

**I'm Yours- Jason Maraz**

"Here." Dark blue eyes blinked at him as Shikamaru Nara turned a light shade of pink. "Just open it already…"

Her smile blinded him slightly as she tore open the box to find an arrow pointing at him. She frowned.

"What the hell is this?" She asked raising a blond eyebrow.

"It points to your present."

"Oh." She smirked as she looked up at him. "You're my present? What, you ran out of money?"

Shikamaru gave her a playful glare. "That's right, so I'm Yours. But only for tonight."

Temari grinned and said, "Then I better make the best of it!" As she jumped forward to tackle him onto the floor.

**All American Girl- Carrie Underwood**

"Is the kid born yet?"

Shikamaru looked up as Naruto and Hinata arrived in the maternity ward. He had been sitting here for five damn hours and that Dobe was asking if his son was here yet?! _What an annoyance!_ The genius thought.

"How is Temari?" Shikamaru looked up as Hinata took a seat across from him. Her arms wrapped around a little brown, spiky headed, boy. The kid didn't really look like Naruto, until he opened his eyes anyway. Hinata's father nearly had a fit when he found out that his grandchild had a blue Byakugan.

Shikamaru put his head in his hands. "She told me if she ever saw me again she would kill me."

"She'll get over it." Hinata smiled and petted her son's head.

"Let's just hope your daughter acts like her mother!" Naruto grinned across the room.

"It's going to be a son!" Shikamaru snapped, loosing patience with his old friend.

They all turned as Sakura came into the room, a bright smile on her face and a white bundle in her arms.

"Congratulations Shika! It's a Girl!"

**Need You To Love Me- Barlow Girl**

She hid her face from him as they passed each other. It had been the ultimate betrayal. How could she have done that to him?

"Temari."

She didn't even stop as she walked by him. She had accidentally killed one of his friends. According to Temari's brain they were over. But her heart said differently.

_And I need you to love me,_

"Yes?" Temari kept her head down as he walked closer to her.

"Why?" His voice was rough as he looked down at her.

_And I won't keep my heart from you this time._

"I didn't mean to!" Her voice hitched up an octave as she grabbed the front of his shirt. "I'm sorry!"

_I'll stop this pretending….._

Her eyes seemed to look up into his very soul. "I'm sorry."

_______________

A/N: Tah-Da!


	4. NaruHina

Authors Note: Okay, here's the next installment. ^^ I hope you all enjoy it. After this I'm not really sure who to write about. So someone tell me what they want to here. I will do any pairing! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!!!! Lol!

**NaruHina**

**I'm With You- Avril Lavigne**

Pain…

That was all he felt, it was the very name of the opponent who was preparing the final attack that would destroy him.

Naruto closed his eyes, with his death everything would be destroyed.

He could hear Pain's voice droning over his head. It didn't matter though, he would be dead soon anyway. He heard the air whip as Pain drew back for the final attack.

It never came…

"You will not lay another finger on him!"

Naruto felt his eyes snap open with an audible '_pop'_. What was Hinata doing?

"Run! He'll kill you!" Naruto's voice came out in a rough cough.

She smiled, standing here between him and death she felt brave for the first time in her life. "I know."

**Hands Down- Dashboard Confessional**

Her long purple hair tickled his side as he held her close. Her legs felt so smooth underneath his hands. Her white eyes mesmerized him.

She was so gentle, so loving as she traced the lines on his cheeks.

Naruto stared down at her as her name floated around in his head. He could taste her on his lips.

"Hinata."

The name was spoken like a prayer.

Because one could only pray in the presence of such an angel.

**Too Little Too Late- Jo Jo**

His heartbroken blue eyes looked at her as she stood facing him. "But Hinata, I want to be with you." He took a step forward.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Her soft voice had a hardness in it he had never heard before. "I'm with Kiba-kun now, and were getting married tomorrow."

Naruto took another step forward and grabbed her hand. "Hinata, don't…please!"

Hinata squared her slight shoulders and pulled her and away, stroked the side of his face. "I loved you once Naruto," Her voice had gone soft and his eyes brightened. "But that was years ago. I only want you as a friend." She pulled her hand away and stepped back a few paces.

"But I love you Hinata!" The words lept from his mouth.

"Too little too late Naruto." She said turning and walking away, her back straight. She had loved him once.

But no more.

**Story of a Girl- ????**

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Naruto looked up at the small girl that had knocked him off the pavement and into the street, his mind moving slowly.

Her small, round face was full of distress as she quickly picked up the papers and scrolls she had knocked out of his hands.

"Please forgive me! I'm so sorry!" Her long hair danced around her waist as she helped him to his feet.

"Do you like coffee?" The words were out of his mouth before he knew he said them.

"Y…yes." She seemed taken aback by his sudden question. Shouldn't he be mad at her?

"Good." Naruto smiled. "Then you can apologize to me over a cup of coffee."

**Sticking With You- ????**

His quiet sobs could be heard through out the ramen shop.

"Naruto-kun? What happened?" Hinata frowned in concern as she pulled up a chair beside Naruto.

"Sakura…" He trailed off. Why wouldn't she love him? What was so wrong with him?

Hinata frowned as a slight twinge of jealousy , Why was it always about Sakura Haruno?

"Why won't she date me? I know she likes me, she just won't---!"

Naruto cut off as Hinata's pale hand slashed out and slapped him across the face.

The man stared at Hinata, his eyes wide.

"I think you needed that." She raised her chin and looked up at him. "It's time you face the facts Naruto. She dosn't like you like that. And damn you, I DO! Open your eyes you idiot!" She snapped, her face showing a very rare burst of anger.

Hinata blinked as she realized what she had said. Her face turned a pink shade as she slipped out of the chair and turned to run…But his hand on her arm stopped her.

"Your right Hinata."

A/N: Sorry It's so short! I was trying to get it done quick! Maybe I'll do a part 2 later! Remember to review and leave me your pairing ideas!


End file.
